


The Missing Winchester

by FallenCanadianAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenCanadianAngel/pseuds/FallenCanadianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder who i am. Who i really am. Some people know who i am, but it remains a secret to me.<br/>I just don't know what i am. I know I am a human, but living in a sewer isn't what you would call human. I am living with my father in the sewer, until i find these two guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Many people wonder who I am; I even question who I am at times. Is my name really Alex? Am I really normal? These are the questions I am asked every day when I look in the mirror. What I know is that my name is Alex, just Alex. I only have a father because she died. I don’t know how she died or what exactly lead up to it, I just know she is deceased. Growing up I had been home schooled by my father. He didn’t want me to go to normal school thinking that kids would make fun of me. I tried to be normal. I honestly did try. You can’t exactly be normal when you and your father live in the sewers.   
Did I mention that my father was a bit too over protective? There were certain things I could do, certain things I could say. I could only ask certain questions. I couldn’t exactly ask everything like a normal child. Here is a basic list that I will expand on later.  
1\. How did my mom die?  
2\. Do I have any siblings?  
3\. Why don’t I have a last name?  
4\. Why do I look different from you?  
5\. Was I adopted?  
He never let me ask anything about my mom. I wanted to know more and more about my mom as I got older. He had a really smooth way of getting rid of my questions with one simple sentence.   
“Alex, don’t you have something better to do?” That was his “magical” phrase that would piss me off and send me to my “room.”   
He never let me read any novels or books that involved love or fantasy. I had to read mysteries, horror, and historical stories. I couldn’t ask him these either.  
6\. How did you meet mom?  
7\. Why do I have this ring around my neck?


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Sam and Dean

Chapter 1: Meeting the Boys  
I had started attending Arizona State University three years ago. I am now a junior and I was half way through. I was starting to finish up my Bio Lab. I removed the rubber gloves and threw them in the trash. I washed the fluid off my hands if there was any at all. I removed my white lab coat from my small shoulders and placed it in my drawer. I removed my goggles from my face and then placed them in my drawer. Once I placed everything in the drawer, I locked it up. I grabbed my backpack and my leather jacket up off the ground. I began heading toward the main entrance of the science building. I began walking out of the building toward my car only to hear a scream. I called 911 before checking out the scene. I started to go over to where I heard the scream.   
“Hello?” I saw a strange figure. “Are you-“ I noticed a puddle of blood covering the pavement below this figure. Under the figure was one of my classmates. I ran back to my car and drove off. When I exited my car and went down the hatch, my father wasn’t there. He had told me since I could remember was to always sleep with headphones on. It blocked out the street noise and other things that kept me up. I wanted to wait until my dad came home, but I had class at 8:30 tomorrow morning. I put my headphones on and fell asleep.   
When I came to the school, there were two guys that had come to the courtyard. Who the hell are these blokes? They aren’t in any of my classes. I they could be transfer students. Yeah that’s what they are, transfer students.   
“Miss, are you a student here?” One of the guys had come up to me.   
“Yeah, I am. Biology major.”   
“Did you know Miss Lily Evans?”   
“Not very well, but we were class mates. Why what happened?” I had known what had happened, but I wanted to know more.  
“She was killed yesterday. I understand that her lab ran late.”   
“I was the last to leave. I didn’t know she was killed.” I said trying to get more information. “By the way, who are you two lads?”   
“If you were the last to leave did you hear anything?”   
“I called 911 after hearing a scream.” I responded. “You didn’t answer my question.”   
“Sorry, I am Dean Michaels and this is my cousin Sam.”  
“Nice to meet you.” I was getting ready to answer. “I saw a figure. It was tall and slender. I couldn’t see too well since it was night time.”   
“Thank you for your time Miss-“  
“Alex. I am Alex.”  
“Alex? Full name.”  
“Just Alex.” I said as I heard my father calling for me. “Excuse me.” I went over to my father. He grabbed my arm and led me closer and closer toward the entrance to home. “Dad, what the hell?”   
“Alex, you are no longer going to attend that school.”   
“What?!”   
“It was a stupid idea for you to even go to school. Girls your age shouldn’t be in school.”  
“Fuck you dad! This is the 21st century. I can go to school if I want to.” I stormed over toward my room, and ended up exiting the sewer. I didn’t want to be near him. I wanted him to go away. He could burn in hell for all I cared. That bastard wasn’t going to get me out of school, even if he tried.   
As the day turned into night, I headed home. He always left as the sun fell. I went back and started packing. I pack clothes, jewellery, books; everything I could fit into my huge suitcase. I went over to the tin that sat between his and my end of the sewer. There was at least $4,000 inside. I stuffed it in my backpack and headed up. I went to the nearest motel and tried to get a room. You wouldn’t believe who I found there.


	3. Chapter 2: Hunted Down

Chapter 2: Hunted Down  
“Alex, what are you doing here?” Sam asked.   
“Might I ask you two the same?”  
“We need a place to stay while we are in town investigating the murder. “ Dean said.   
“What are you cops?”   
“We are detectives actually.” Dean said almost instantly.   
“That was a lie wasn’t it.” I said. I saw worry in their eyes. That was a lie.   
“Okay it was a bit of a lie.” Sam said.   
“Oh really?” I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.   
“Can we just have a room please?” Dean asked the teller.   
“For how many?” the teller asked.   
“Three.” The teller gave us a key and the Wi-Fi code. I picked up my bags and went to the room.   
We opened the door to see two beds and a couch.   
“I got dibs on the couch.” I mumbled. I saw out of the corner of my eye, they gave me a weird look. “What?” I asked.   
“You want the couch?” Sam asked.   
“Yeah is that a problem?”  
“It is just weird that someone would call the couch.” He Sam responded.   
“Oh.” I said. “I am gonna get ready for bed.” I said as I took my pyjamas and went into the bathroom. I placed my necklace off before I took a quick shower. As I finished getting my tank top on, Sam entered the bathroom.   
“Holy shit! I’m so sorry!” He said as he closed the door and covered his eyes.   
“It is fine Sam. I am dressed.” I said as I walked out of the bathroom as I started to fasten my necklace around my neck.   
“Wait, where did you get that?” Dean said as he was staring at my necklace.   
“Huh?” He grabbed the ring that was my pendant on my necklace.   
“Where did you get this ring?” he said as he started examining the ring.   
“I don’t know.”  
“How long have you had it?”  
“Forever I guess. Dad always said that this was mom’s engagement ring. When I was born, she gave it to me as a necklace showing that we would be together forever, no matter what the circumstances would be.” I said with a smile as a small bittersweet tear cascaded down my cheek.   
“Cool.”  
“Now can I have a bit of personal space?” Dean was still staring at the ring on my necklace.   
“Who’s Mary?”   
“My mother, I thought you would have figured that out by now.” I said with a smile and headed over to the couch.   
“Well, you never know. Sometimes it could be your aunt or someone else.” Dean said with a bit of a curious smile adorning his face. I went ahead and started falling asleep on the couch. I just kept thinking over and over about what I had done today. I had left school, home, and my father. Well, at least what I called my father. If he was not my real dad, I wanted to know if my mother was at least real. I want to know where I came from. I wanted to know who my real family was. Where I was born and where I belong. Questions that had long haunted me caused me to think back to the questions I was forbidden to question. Each of those questions were filling my memory and bouncing around in my head. Each of them was just floating around hoping to be answered. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I know I couldn’t question Dean and Sam about it. They wouldn’t want to help me in the first place.   
I am just going to be the one person that they leave at the motels to be here. I wasn’t going to mean anything to them; I was an expendable in a sense. I had to get those questions answered, and whether they liked it or not, they are going to help me answer these God forsaken questions. I tried to catch some sleep and see if I can get any at all. Unexpectedly, I fell fast asleep in a matter of minutes.


	4. Chapter 3: Dean's Nightmare

Chapter 3: Dean’s Nightmare  
Dean’s POV  
People wouldn’t want to know why I sleep on my stomach. If anyone asked, I would tell them truly happened to my mom and my brother’s girlfriend. I would also tell them what happened when I first meet Amy. That night something that I had dreamt about brought not only me to tears, but Sam to worry about her.   
“Alex?” I said as I looked at her curled up in a ball facing the inside of the couch. I went over and poked her in the side. “Alex?” She was passed out. I was hoping about leaving town right away. I was going to leave this shape shifter behind whether it was going to be a minute or an hour.   
“Dean, just let her sleep. You should get some sleep.” Sam said as he looked at me.   
“I just can’t stop thinking about her necklace.”   
“I will agree with you.” He said as he started scrolling down in his phone.   
“Who are you calling?”  
“Dad.” I looked up from the floor.   
“What are you trying to get out of him?”   
“Dean, if her ring is mom’s this could mean something.” I watched as he dialled the number. “Dad, its Sam. We found this girl in Arizona, and she has something.” He hung up and set his phone down on the nightstand.   
“Only if he could answer for once, then we can figure what the hell is going on.” I said as I went over to the bed and began to fall asleep. I started a dream, well; at least which is what it seemed. I saw the room. Alex was up and moving around. Alex she wasn’t normal. She went back to being on the couch and the day turned into night quickly. I watched as the room went black. I quickly woke up in a panic. I looked at the couch; Alex was gone. I felt a small drop, fall onto my cheek. I touched my cheek to see what it was.   
“Blood?” I looked up. I found her. Alex was pinned up against the ceiling. Her tank top was soaked in her blood. She then caught on fire. “No!” I screamed.   
“Dean! Dean! Dean, wake up.” I heard Sam said to me. I was being shaken like a rag doll by Sam.   
“Sam.”   
“Dean, you were having a nightmare.”  
“It seemed too real to be a dream.”   
“What was it Dean?”   
“Alex, she was just like mom and Jessica.”  
“Dean, why did you even think about dreaming about it?”  
“People don’t exactly live when they are around us, Sammie.”   
“Dean, you just need some space. Go out for a drive or something.”   
“Are you going to watch her?”   
“Like a hawk.” Sam said with a smile. I went out for a drive and kept having that thought in my head. I wanted to figure out why she was on the ceiling bleeding. She wasn’t part of our family. We never had a sister, at least mom and dad didn’t have any other children. I couldn’t understand how this even came into my head. I kept trying to get the dream out of my head. Alex wouldn’t deserve to die like that. Let alone should that thought even be going through my head. I went back to the hotel to find Sam watching Alex, just like a hawk. As she slept, he watched her every move.   
“You’re back.” He said as I walked in the door.   
“Yeah, I took a long enough drive. Is she okay?”  
“She’s been sleeping like a rock. Not a single sign of movement from her.”   
“But, she is breathing right?”   
“Yeah, she is breathing. She is perfectly fine.”   
“Really?”  
“Well, not mentally. Her father is a shape shifter. He is out for her. He is going to end her as soon as he gets her close.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“She knows who he is. He kept his secret of being a shape shifter since the day he found her. He is definitely not her father.”   
“What does that mean for us?”  
“We have to find him and get her back with him.”   
“I don’t see how that is any of our problem.”   
“She is lost. We were little and were looking for our father. We got to meet our family, she didn’t.”   
“Wait how do you know that her father isn’t the shape shifter?”   
“I did a little bit of digging, while you were gone.”  
“Okay.”  
“There were five missing kids in the year of 1981. There were two boys and three girls.”  
“Who were the three girls?”  
“Darcy Marshall, Lillian Smith, and Amelia Winchester.”  
“Winchester?”   
“Amelia Winchester, she was a few months old when she was kidnapped from her home.”   
“Who were her parents?”   
“John and Mary Winchester.”   
“Well, that’s mom and dad.”   
“They could just be two people that may have the same name as us Dean. There are a lot of people out there that could have the same name as us.”   
“Okay, but if we ever see Dad again, we have to bring this up. First thing we talk about is going to be about the missing child report.” I said.   
“Want me to print this out?”   
“That would be nice. We would half to do this in the first place. Dad would want us to keep a record of this.” I said as I wanted to look more and more into this. I wanted to know if something between Dad and Alex would connect. Something that should be there is clouded. I had to bring this up to dad one way or another. I had questions that not even Google would answer. I was going to figure everything out.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting John Winchester...Well Trying To

Chapter 4: Meeting John Winchester…Well Trying To  
Alex’s POV  
The next morning, Sam got a call.   
“Sam? I need you and Dean to get down to South Carolina immediately.”   
“Dad?”   
“Don’t ask questions. Just get down here.”   
“But Dad-“ He hung up and we started packing.   
“Alex, you’re gonna come with us.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“We are going to take you to South Carolina. Our father is down there and we have to meet him down there.”   
“Okay.” I said with a smile. We loaded up the car quickly and began heading to South Carolina. Since we were still in Arizona, it was going to take a few days. This was going to be a bit of a long journey. I was put in the back seat of the Impala as Dean and Sam sat in the front. Dean started off driving. He would go about 5 hours then we stopped at a gas station.   
“Anything you want Alex?”   
“I don’t think so?”   
“Just come in here anyway. If you see something you want, you can get it. I’m buying.”   
“I wouldn’t want you doing that.” I went to the trunk and grabbed my tin. I took a few twenties out and went into the gas station with Dean. I grabbed a huge bottle of water and some trail mix.   
“That’s all you’re going to get?” I nodded. “That isn’t much.”   
“I don’t eat a lot.” I said as I shot a smile to him.   
“You’re gonna have to get used to eating more. You are going to be on the road for long amounts of time. I would recommend getting more food.” I went over and grabbed more trail mix, which was a great deal at $0.50 a bag. I went ahead and counted how much was going to spend. I was at an odd number so I grabbed another bottle of water and then went to the counter.   
“It will be $10 miss.” I pulled out my $20 and gave it to the cashier. “Out of $20?” He gave me my change as Dean was behind me with his arms filled with junk food. The cashier handed me my $10 and I went to the car. I was picking out the nuts out of the trail mix. I put them in the bag and went to a picnic table. A little squirrel climbed up next to me.   
“Here you go little guy.” I handed him a few nuts. He stuffed them in his cheeks and went to the nearest tree. More animals started coming toward me. “You guys are hungry aren’t you?” I said with a smile. I handed out more and more peanuts when I noticed Sam walking over to me.   
“Are you trying to be Snow White or something?” He said with a smile.   
“No. If you are good to nature, nature will be kind to you.” I said smiling. I softly began to sing to the little animals. I was trying to get another peanut out when my other twenty blew out of my pocket. “Shit!” I said. I watched it was already half way down the road.   
“I can get it.”   
“It is already half way down the road. Someone else can have a good day then.” I said with a smile. Then I saw the same squirrel from before. He had something in his mouth. He came right up to me. It was my twenty. “Thank you little guy.” I said with a smile as I gave him more nuts.   
“Wow, I guess you are right.” Sam said as he sat down next to me. I handed him some nuts.   
“Watch me.” I said as a small bird came and perched in my hand. I let him take a couple nuts and he flew away.   
“Okay.”   
“You try.” A couple of squirrels came right next to him.   
“Here you go.” He placed the nuts right in front of them. They sniffed his hand and went over to me.   
“Aw. I guess they don’t like you that much.” I said as Dean was walking closer and closer to Sam and me.   
“Snow White and Huntsman, get over here we’re leaving.” I smiled and lined the nuts along the table.   
“There you go guys. Eat up.” I smiled as I went toward the car. I was heading into the backseat when Dean stopped me.   
“You are going to be in the passenger seat. I am sleeping in the back.” I nodded and went to the passenger side.   
“I’m driving then.”   
“Yep.” Dean said as he patted Sam on the shoulder. As Dean hopped in the back, Sam sighed and then slipped into the car. As the sun rose to the middle of the sky, Dean was passed out.   
“So, Alex, I noticed you don’t eat much.”   
“Yeah, I am a vegetarian and I don’t have that much of a metabolism, so I tend not to eat that much.”   
“Is it genetic or something?”  
“No, I just never ate much as a kid.”   
“So you just kind of stayed that way?”  
“Yeah, I didn’t like eating.” I said with a bit of a smile. We drove in complete silence the next three hours. The sun was getting close to setting as my stomach started growling.   
“You’re hungry?” Sam asked. Dean immediately woke up.  
“I am starved!” He said. Sam went continued down the road until we found a small town. We were in Arkansas. We started looking for a diner or something of the sort. “There can we go there?” Dean asked like a little kid asking for a toy. Sam pulled into the small diner’s parking lot. We all shuffled out of the car. I stretched a bit before heading in.   
“Good evening! How many?” This lady with a bee hive hairdo greeted us.  
“Three.” Sam said with a smile.   
“Okay then. Follow me.” She said as she led us to a booth. Dean went ahead and scooted into one side of the booth as Sam went on the other side.  
“Alex, sit here.” Dean said as he pulled me down to sit next to him.   
“Hello, my name is Lisa and I will be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you three off with something to drink?”  
“I’ll have a beer.” Dean said.   
“Water please.” Sam followed.   
“Hot tea please?” I asked.   
“Sure thing. Let me get those to you and you figure out what you would like to eat.” She said as she headed toward the kitchen area. I began to read down the menu.   
Burger  
Chicken  
Steak  
Salads-Bingo!  
I looked at the different salads. Caesar, Home-style, they just kept going. I looked up to notice Lisa was back with our drinks. She set them down in front of us.   
“What would you like to eat?”  
“I’ll have the Bacon cheeseburger, please.” Dean said and accompanied it with a smile.   
“What would you like on it?”  
“Everything.” He said again with a smile adoring his face.   
“You sir?” She said looking at Sam.  
“I’ll have a grilled cheese.” Sam said.   
“Okay and for you Miss?”  
“A Caesar salad please?”  
“Okay I will get that out to you three.” She said with a smile.  
“Alex, why a salad? Why not something that will fill you up?” Dean asked.   
“Have you ever considered that a salad will fill me up?” I asked him.   
“Something with protein fills you up.”  
“Well, you are a male and I am a female. Things are different between the two of us. Why aren’t you questioning Sam? He ordered a grilled cheese and water. Why aren’t you asking where the protein is in his meal?”   
“He has learned not to question me.” Sam said.   
“I need to teach him that then.” I said as began to check my phone and look outside. The sun was beginning to fall deeper and deeper into the horizon. When our food came, we started to eat. I was already finished by the time the both of them were half way done.   
“I’m going out to the car.” I said as I asked Sam for the keys. He handed me the keys and I went to the car. I claimed the backseat as mine. I was going to fall asleep no matter what. By the time they exited the diner, I was on the road to sleeping.   
“Alex?” I heard Sam ask for me. “She’s passed out.”   
“And in my spot.” Dean said reluctantly.   
“Dean, if she really needed sleep, she would have been in the front seat.” I heard Dean groan in angst.   
“Fine.” I went ahead and went into a deeper sleep. By the time I was awoken, we were just entering South Carolina. I opened my eyes to see Sam looking back at me.   
“Sleeping Beauty’s up.” Dean said as he was speeding down the road.   
“How long have I been out?” I asked as I rubbed my eyes.   
“Since Arkansas, which was three days ago.”   
“I’ve been asleep that long?”  
“Yeah, seems you like to sleep.”   
“How long has Dean been driving?”   
“Just a few hours, Dad is only a few hours away.” I heard Sam say. I went back to sleep and was awoken. When we pulled up into this diner’s parking lot, I saw a black pickup truck.   
“There’s dad’s truck.” Dean said.  
“Okay, Alex, we are here.” Sam told me.   
“I know I am awake you know.” I said.   
“Okay, let’s go.” Dean said as we exited the car. I watched the truck as a tall guy exited the truck. He was unshaven and wore an over shirt.   
“Sam, Dean, who is this?”  
“This is that girl we were talking about. The one we saved in Arizona.”   
“Oh yes. They never told me your name.”  
“I’m Alex.”  
“Do you have a last name Alex?”   
“It’s just Alex.”   
“It’s a beautiful name.” He said with a smile. When we finished our introductions, we headed into the diner. We sat at a table and studied the menus until Dean broke the silence.   
“Dad, does the name Amelia Winchester ring a bell?”


	6. Chapter 5: The Past Relived

Chapter 5: Past Relived  
“Where did you hear that name?” John asked with a bit of sadness on his voice.   
“Dad, what does that name mean?”  
“Sam, before you were born, your mother and I had another child. Dean was 2 when she was born, and when she was taken.”   
“How do you know she was taken?”  
“One night, Mary, your mother, put her in her crib. Everything was peaceful. Not a cry or anything. Then we heard a cry on a baby monitor. We went to the room, and saw Dean crying. I went to comfort you when I heard your mother scream. I ran to see what happened. I looked into the crib and she was gone.”   
“Why didn’t you tell us about her dad?” Dean asked.   
“I didn’t think you two would want to hear that your sister was kidnapped.”   
“Why wouldn’t you want to tell us?”   
“Cause once we filed the report, she wasn’t seen again. She was deemed dead.”   
“Why?”  
“Do you really think that a three day old baby could take care of herself?”   
“I mean, why didn’t you search for her yourself?”   
“I have. I have been these past years. When mom died, I not only was looking for Azazel, but I was looking for her. I kept thinking I could not only get revenge on Azazel for killing your mother, but for also kidnapping your sister.”   
“So all this time that is what you were doing?”   
“Granted I ran into things along the way, but I have been looking for her.”   
“You couldn’t have told us what was going on?”   
“Oh, yeah, a father can walk up to his sons and tell them, ‘I am going out to look for the killer of your mother and the kidnapper of your sister. I’ll be back for supper.’ Yeah I am going to tell you two that.”   
“It would have been nice to know.” Dean said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.   
“We’ll find her. She could possibly still be alive.” I said.   
“Okay then, we will go west and you two head to the east to look for her.” We went to the parking lot to split up. I kept my bag in the Impala thinking that I was going to with either Dean or Sam.   
“What are you doing Alex?” John asked me.  
“I am going with Dean or Sam, whoever is driving the Impala.”  
“You’re with me Alex; you’re going to the west with me.” I nodded and took my bag out of the Impala. I followed John over to the black truck.   
“We’ll see you around, okay Alex.” Dean said as he was standing awkwardly in front of me. I went up to him and gave him a hug.   
“I hope we see each other again.” I said into the shoulders of his jacket, since that is where my head went. “Hopefully I know my full name and stuff.” I said as I pulled away from him going over to Sam.   
“Bye Alex. It was nice meeting you.” He said as he put his hand in front of me as if he was going to shake hands.   
“Not here, sir.” I said as I gave him a hug. “Only hugs Sam. Only hugs.” I said as I looked up at him. I backed away and went to the truck. I hopped on in and began to fall asleep.   
“Alex, we are going to start in Kansas. I want to check up with an old friend of mine.”  
“Why are we going there?”   
“She may have some information that might lead us to my daughter.” I nodded as I began to fall asleep. 

John's POV  
A Journal Entry of John Winchester  
“Alex, can you drive a bit?” I asked her as she was wide awake staring out the window.  
“Sure.” She said as I pulled over so we could switch places.  
Once I had gotten in the passenger side of the car, I took out my journal and a pen.  
Dear Mary, March 19th, 2005  
I think I found her. I think I found our missing daughter, Amelia. I believe it is her. She has the ring on the leather strip. It has been on her neck since the day we lost her. She actually did what I wanted her to do. She went to school. She was going to be a doctor, from what I learned at least. I can’t believe that she is alive and well.  
I can’t believe that Sam and Dean found them. It makes me proud knowing that two of our three kids actually started college. Hell, Amy was about to graduate. She was going to go on to med school. She is so smart Mary; you would be very, very proud of her. I love you Mary. I wish you were here with me to watch our children grow.  
Hopefully, Missouri can tell her. I can’t seem to find myself the courage to tell her who she really is. I honestly wish that she would have finished school and went to med school. She would have been the greatest at whatever she loved to do. I find it funny that she is 22. It’s been almost 22 years now since we lost her, Mary.  
I love you Mary.  
With Never Ending Love,  
John


	7. Chapter 6:  Lawrence, Kansas

Chapter 6: Lawrence, Kansas  
By the time I got up, we were heading into Kansas.   
“I see you are up.” John said as he watched my eyes flutter open.   
“Where are we?” I asked as I rubbed my eyes.   
“We are a few miles away from our destination.”  
“Where is that?”  
“Lawrence, Kansas.”   
“Okay.” I said with a smile. “Why are we going there?”   
“I have a friend who might be able to help us out with finding Amelia.” He said as we entered the town of Lawrence, Kansas. We continued driving through the town until we got to a small home. Outside was a sign.   
“A psychic is going to help us find Amelia?”  
“Yeah, she has been my friend for the longest time. I know she can help us find her.” He pulled up into the small driveway and started heading for the front door. He was going to knock on the door when suddenly  
“John Winchester.”   
“Missouri Moseley, how nice to see you.”   
“Nice to see you, John. Who is this young lady?”   
“This is Alex; she has been following me on my journey.”   
“Alex, do you have a family name?”   
“No, it’s just Alex.”   
“Interesting. Alex, would you mind making us some tea? The kitchen is around the corner.” She asked me. I nodded and went into the kitchen. I couldn’t really hear what they were talking about. When the tea was finished, they weren’t in the living room.   
“Miss Missouri?” I asked for her and waited for a response.   
“Alex, we are upstairs. We’ll be right down.” She responded. I set down the tray holding three cups and tea pot on the coffee table. I heard someone begin to rush down the stairs.   
“Alex, I need you to stay here with Missouri. She is going to take care of you for a few days.”  
“Where are you going?”   
“The boys think they found something. I am going to meet them and see if they do have a lead on Amelia.” He practically ran out the door.   
“Dammit! I could help him with this. Why can’t they see that I actually want to help with finding his daughter?” I started saying with such a frustration in my voice.   
“Alex, just keep calm. It isn’t that bad hanging with me for a few days.”   
“I mean I am not mad at you. I am just a bit frustrated okay. I don’t mean anything against you.”   
“I know. I just want to make sure you are going to be okay here.”   
“I don’t have any clothes here now.”  
“Where are they?”  
“In the back of his truck.”   
“No they aren’t.” She said as she pointed to the entry way.” My bag sat right in the way of the door.   
“Thank you.” Now we were going to bond no matter the amount of time I was going to be here. The bonding points weren’t what I expected.


	8. Chapter 7: I have powers?

Chapter 7: I have powers?  
The next morning, I awoke with the biggest headache. My dream that I had was so real, it shouldn’t have been. The dream had felt real and nothing could have doubted it. Missouri was talking with me and it seemed more than anything real. I began to head down the stairs. Suddenly something familiar happened. I fell down the stairs by completely missing the second step. The same happened during my dream.  
“Alex, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just weird.”  
“What is weird?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You had a vision didn’t you?”  
“It was just a dream. A really weird dream.”  
“Alex, I just want to say that you may have a gift. The gift of foresight.”  
“Are you saying I can see the future?”  
“You may have that gift. I don’t want to say that until I am sure of it.”  
“How will you know?”  
“Have you had any dreams like this before?”  
“Yeah, but I just think it is just a coincidence.”  
“I am going to teach you how to use this ability for the greater good. You will not only be able to have these visions in your sleep, but when you are wide awake, during work, any time of the day.”  
“You can teach me how to do that?”  
“Yes. It just takes practice. You will be put through certain tests so I can see if you can handle the amount of pressure it is going to put on your head.”  
“What?” I said as I could feel pressure pulsing through my head. “Pressure in my head?”  
“The pressure you are feeling now is what is going to be going through your head at a faster pace and won’t hurt as much.”  
“You promise?” I said with uneasiness in my voice.  
“I promise.” Missouri said as she reassured me. For the next few days, I was not only a temporary resident in her home, but her apprentice. Each morning she wanted me to make my mind calm by meditating. I would do this before making the both of us a pot of Earl Grey tea. She didn’t want caffeine pulsing through my veins. She would start me with cutting the sugar in my tea by two teaspoons a day. Each day I went from little to no sugar at all in my tea. I was forced to drink only water and sugarless drinks.  
When a week went by, I was forced to limit my protein. I was told not to eat meat. No turkey, beef, pork; anything that came from an animal wasn’t allowed to pass my lips. She immediately put me on a soy diet. I had to have my protein by vegetables. I was only allowed to drink almond and soy milk. I had practically gone vegan in no time.  
By the third week, I was seeing visions more and more. Each vision I had was about what was going to happen that day. Some things I was able to avoid. Others I had fallen into almost easily. Missouri and I had gone into business together as the two psychics in Lawrence, Kansas. She and I were also the most well-known people in Lawrence.  
Each day was the same routine. Wake up, meditate, and drink a cup or two of tea. Immediately following that, go upstairs and get dressed. When the first customer would arrive, I would greet them at the door and lead them into the reading room. Where Missouri and I would do tarot cards and see what we could of their future. Missouri would see what would happen later that day, while I would go further and further. Whatever they wanted to know, I would tell them.  
It was closing in on one month living with Missouri. I wasn’t counting down like it was a prison sentence. It was more or less him giving up on a promise. John was supposed to come back for me. Today, my vision was different from the normal routine. I slid down the railing of the stairs excited to see what Missouri had to teach me today.  
“So what am I learning today?”  
“You are going to learn how to see the past.”  
“Awesome! Let’s get to it.” She wanted me to be at the absolute calm when learning the past. I lay down on my bed and listened to every direction that came out of her mouth.  
“Now when you first try to see the past, you will go unconscious.” I nodded and quickly passed out. I began to see Missouri’s living room. I looked into the kitchen to see myself inside making tea.  
“Missouri, she has to be her. She has Mary’s ring.”  
“Are you telling me you gave her Mary’s engagement ring when she was a new born?”  
“It was for protection and how we labelled her. Amelia Jane Winchester had Mary’s ring around her neck hung by a piece of leather. I would remember what that piece was from.”  
“What was it from then?”  
“The Impala. Dean was teething when he rode in the Impala for the first time. He just happened to bite on the leather seats. He took quite a long piece off and it was what we took Mary to the hospital in.”  
“So you wanted to make sure if you found her, you would know for sure it was her.”  
“Yes. I wanted to be certain it was her.”  
“I will keep her here and you go find the boys.”  
“Okay. Here she comes.” John said. Suddenly I awoke from my trance.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Why didn’t I tell you what Alex?”  
“That I am a Winchester.”  
“What?”  
“I’m Amelia Jane Winchester. Were you ever going to tell me the truth?”  
“In time I was going to.”  
“Do I honestly have the gift of foresight?”  
“Yes you do. Now you can have the gift of seeing the past.”  
“What should I do?”  
“Go find your brothers. They are going to need you.”  
“I don’t have a car.”  
“Yes you do. Look in the garage.” She led me to the garage. I flipped the light switch and saw only what I couldn’t see in my visions.


	9. Chapter 8: And So It Begins

Chapter 8: And So It Begins  
When I turned light switch on, I saw the car of my dreams. There was a yellow ’78 Chevy Camaro. It made it better as I saw the black racing stripes going right down the centre of the car.  
“Your father said you would like it.”  
“He is wrong.” She looked at me strange. “I love it.”  
“He wants you to find your brothers.”  
“I don’t even know where to start looking.”  
“He doesn’t want you to start.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I have a few skills I have yet to teach you.”  
“What do you mean by a few?”  
“You may have more than just foresight and seeing the past.”  
“What else could I do?”  
“After we finish with the last few skills, you will be able to see and speak to the dead.”  
“Like without an Ouija Board?”  
“Yes. You will also be able to read thoughts and you will be able to see where others are at. You just have to know who they are.”  
“Really? I will be able to do that?”  
“Yes.”  
The training began immediately. With each skill I learned, the training got more and more painful. I didn’t want to learn so quickly, but my brothers need me. I went through this pain for them. If they didn’t want me to hunt, I would have to find them information. It would be for the better that I can see them from my own mind. If I couldn’t be with them, I was going to be with them through thought. Missouri was beginning to teach me that particular skill first. After one day of that, we moved on to talking with the dead.  
This skill was probably the most painful and the trickiest to do. Most psychics go for the Ouija Board instead of this skill, because of the pain and trickery. There is only a certain amount of time that you could spend with the deceased, but you got information out no matter how much time you have. You can not only talk to the dead through this ability. You can talk to reapers, demons, angels; any creature that you can think of. Through this skill, you could talk with whatever was either dead or inhuman.  
After I tried each skill, my nose would pour out blood. It wasn’t a good sign, but I had to go through this for them. It was the only thing I could do for them. I didn’t know where they were, but I was going to find them in time. After a month of training two skills at once, they arrived there.


	10. Chapter 9: Pictures and Memories

Chapter 9: Pictures and Memories  
When the boys arrived in Lawrence, I was undergoing one of my painful brain exercises. I was trying to speak to the dead. Honestly, since no one had died in Missouri’s house, I wasn’t going to get any response no matter how hard I tried. They heard my screams and saw me in my room.   
“Alex, are you okay?” I was shaking. I hated going through that specific training, but it worked pretty well on working up that ability   
“She hasn’t told you yet, has she?” Missouri asked.   
“What?” Sam asked with his puppy dog eyes.   
“She found out that she is your sister.” Missouri said.   
“Dad didn’t tell us.” Dean sounded pissed off.  
“You saw him?” I said as I got out of my trance.  
“Yeah, we did a job with him not two weeks ago.” Sam stated.  
“Where?”  
“Kansas City.”   
“Dammit!” I slammed my fist onto a nearby desk.   
“Cool it. Alex everything is going to be alright.”  
“I’m not Alex.”  
“Then”  
“I’m Amelia Jane Winchester. Get your facts straight.” I said. “What are you doing here anyway?”  
“We have a job. Someone in our old home has just moved in and she is having some problems.”  
“Ghosts? Demons? What is it?”  
“We came here first for Missouri. We need her to check it out with us.”   
“Fine. I’m the psychic of the family and you don’t want my help.”   
“You’re a psychic?”   
“Yeah, I have been since dad left me here.”  
“Well, let’s get going then. We need to close this place up before something bad happens.” We went to the driveway.  
“Aren’t you getting in?”  
“I have my own ride thank you.” He pulled out of the driveway, since the Impala was blocking me in. I hopped into my Camaro and went down the driveway.   
“Where did you get that?”  
“Dad bought it for me.”  
“A Camaro?”  
“Yep. Lead the way boys.” I said as I pulled behind them and followed them to the home where I was taken from. It was a nice sized beautiful home. We parked the cars in front of the house and went to the doorstep. I went ahead and rang the doorbell.   
“Hello, can I help you?” A lady said with a small child in her arms.   
“Hi, I’m a psychic who lives down the road, and I was wondering if you would like your home searched through. It’s free of charge ma’am.” I said with a cheery voice.   
“I’m not interested, but I will give you a call.”   
“Here’s my card.” I handed her Missouri’s card that had my cell phone number written in.   
“So, you’re Missouri?”  
“No, I am her apprentice. Miss Winchester. I used to live here with my brothers.”   
“Oh, then by all means. Come on in.” She said.   
“Thank you ma’am.” I said as the boys and I walked in. I started to feel multiple feelings in this house. Dark, soft, evil; they started giving me a bit of a headache. I could feel things were trapped here. One very tormented spirit that would stop at nothing to cause pain. The other was peaceful and kind. I wandered through the home going up and down the stairs. When we got to the bedrooms, Sam and Dean revisited them.   
“That was my room.” Dean said as he tried his best not to cry.   
“Here’s my nursery.” Sam said.   
“Was that mine too?” I asked. They looked at me with a sorrowful, empathetic look.   
“I don’t remember, Amy. I’m sorry.” I felt bad about asking questions about a home that I only stayed in for six months. The resident of the house met us upstairs.   
“Is there something you need?”   
“I am wondering if there was there a window that was broken here.”  
“Yeah, the property did have a broken window. In August of 1981, this bedroom’s window was broken. Apparently, the resident’s daughter was” She then realized who I was. “I’m sorry. At least you are alive and well.” She said with a smile.   
“Thank you ma’am. I would like to offer you and your children dinner. My treat.” I said.   
“That’s very kind of you, but”   
“It’s nothing really ma’am. I will be here at 6 to pick you up. I want to know more about this house.” The boys and I exited the house and went to the cars.   
“What the hell was that?”  
“Meet me at Missouri’s, I have a plan.” I got in my car and I drove back to Missouri’s. I watched as they pulled up.   
“So what’s the plan then?”  
“I am going to head over there at 4:50. You two are going to investigate the house and remove whatever the hell may harm the children.” I said as I went into the house and began choosing what I was going to wear. A pair of jeans and a flannel shirt would do. I got ready and when the clock struck 5, I was at the house.   
“Miss Winchester, I was hoping you would also like to see some pictures. I found a whole tackle box full of them.”  
“Sure. Bring them with. I’ll put the car seats in.” I said as she had already set them on the porch. I set them up in the backseat of my Camaro. The two kids were then placed and strapped into the seats and we were off. We got to the restaurant in no time at all. Things were going alright. I started going through the tackle box of pictures. I kept studying each one specifically. I saw multiple pictures of Sam and Dean. When I saw Mom and Dad’s wedding photos I began to cry. Then I saw our family portrait. It was Dad, Mom, Dean and I. I looked at the back. It was taken two days before I was taken.   
“Which one are you?” She asked. I pointed to the smallest child.   
“That one is me.”   
“When was this taken?”  
“Two days before I was taken from my family.”   
“How did you find them exactly?”  
“I was studying at Arizona University, Pre-Med. We had a murder that I happened to see take place. They questioned me and got their information out. The guy, who I thought was my father, told me that I had to drop out of school. I was two weeks away from graduating, so I wasn’t going to leave.”  
“So did you leave?”  
“I had to. I was planning on just living in a motel or something until I graduated. Instead, I completely dropped out of my classes and followed the two guys who questioned me.”  
“How did you figure it out that you were Amelia?”  
“I got to meet their dad and he explained that there was a third Winchester. The father and I went on a quest to find her. Turns out we were with her this whole time.” I said.   
“Oh. That is quite interesting.”  
“Yeah, my brothers are quite great.” I said with a smile. The kids were eating quite well as I was finishing looking through the pictures. When we got into the car, my phone went off.   
“Amy, stall for a bit. We need a good half hour or so.” Sam said.   
“Fine.” I hung up and began to head up the street. “Would you guys like to go see a movie?”  
“Sure, what do you want to see?”  
“Anything, kids what would you like to do?” I looked in the backseat to see the two of them were passed out.   
“We better head home then.”   
“How about ice cream?” I suggested as both of the kids eyes shot open. “Ice cream it is.” I drove them over to the closest place. I went ahead and paid for their ice cream. I waited for another call from Sam or Dean.   
-It’s safe now. –Sam  
-Finally. –Amy  
“Okay, once you finish your ice cream we can head home.” I said as the kids swiftly lapped up their ice cream. We packed up the car and I drove them back home.   
“Oh, ma’am, here are the pictures.”   
“Keep them.”   
“Really?”  
“Yeah, they are your pictures.” She said as Sam and Dean were right around the bend of the road. I helped unpack the kids and their car seats. I hopped back into my car and went around the curve of the road to see Sam and Dean.   
“So how’d it go?”  
“Pretty great. We saw mom.”   
“Really, how awesome!”   
“She was surprised that you were alive. She was really happy to know that.” Sam said. They both looked like they have been crying.   
“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to say it myself.” I said as I pulled up and made a quick U-turn to head back to Missouri’s. I grabbed what I could of my stuff when I arrived there. I was going to do my own hunts and no one could stop me. They might not want me to hunt, but I have to. It is the family business, is it not?   
“Amy, where are you going?”   
“I’m going out.”  
“For how long?”  
“A while.”   
“You’re leaving aren’t you?”  
“So what if I am? I don’t see a reason why I can’t leave?”   
“Your brothers want you safe.”   
“I don’t care if I am safe.” I was at the tipping point of being in major bitch mode. “They get shot, stabbed, cut. I want that. I want to feel that pain.”   
“No, you don’t Amy. Please just stay here.”   
“No, I am leaving. I have no other choice.”


	11. Chapter 10: Orders From Dad

Not a week on the road, i get a message from Dad.   
\- I need you to pick up someone from the airport for me. Be discrete. Love you.  
I asked for some details about the person i am going to be recovering from the airport, but not a single word back from dad. I drove myself to the Kansas City airport and pulled into the parking garage. I felt a slight vibration from my phone.   
-His name is Flynn O’Connor   
I took some cardboard and some white paint. I picked up a Sharpie and, in black ink, wrote the name out as legibly as possible. I took the cardboard sign and headed into the airport. I waited in baggage claim for this Flynn. I was expecting a total ass hole. Someone close to what dad is. Maybe someone that would be so much like him it’d be ridiculous. I waited and waited for Flynn. I didn’t know what it would look like nor what gender it was. I saw many slutty girls, families, jocks, and business junkies hustling through the airport. I then noticed a guy with curly crimson red locks. He was looking down at his phone and was heading down the escalator. I watched as the lad started to pay more attention to where he was going and headed off the escalator.   
I watched as he went to the baggage claim carousel and picked up two black suitcases.   
I held out my sign hoping that some ass hole would claim it as their name. I watched the boy once more. He put his phone into the front pocket of his skinny jeans and started to look around. His eyes began to scan the surrounding area. Suddenly, his eyes locked with mine. He started to walk toward me with both bags rolling behind him.   
“Hi, I’m Flynn O’Connor.” He had an Irish accent that made me melt. “You must be John Winchester.” I shook my head.   
“Will you follow me please?” I said as i grabbed one of his bags and threw the sign out. As we headed toward my Camaro, i was pushed to the hard concrete wall.   
“Who are you?” He asked as his forearm was in my neck.   
“I’m Amy. Amy Winchester.” I choked out. “John’s daughter.” He let me down and i coughed a bit.   
“I’m sorry.” he said as he backed away from me. “When Mr. Winchester had told me that i was in trouble, i couldn’t trust anyone.” He said as he helped me up from the wall.   
“This way.” I said as the both of us headed toward my Camaro.   
“This is your’s?” He asked. I nodded and popped the trunk. “Its beautiful.” He said.   
“Thank you, but you’re going to be sitting handcuffed in the back of the car.” I said as i pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs. I quickly cuffed him and set him down in the back seat. I loaded up his suitcases and shut the trunk.   
“I didn’t think my first day in the US, i’d be handcuffed by such a beautiful woman.” I blushed.   
“We’re going to be on the road for a couple of days, so get used to this arrangement.” I spit. He sat behind the passenger seat incase he wanted to pull anything, i could see him.  
“I do like this arrangement.” He said cheekily. I smiled and sped out of the parking garage. As the sun was heading down, i was getting sleepy. I looked in the rear view and saw that Flynn was passed out. I slammed on the breaks for a quick second and woke him up with a jolt.   
“Hello sleepy head. I’m gonna find a motel okay.” I said as a smile shot to his face.   
“Great i could really use a nice bed and a cuddle buddy.” He said as he moved closer to the driver’s seat. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as it sent shivers up my spine.   
“Separate beds, Mr. O’Connor.” I said as i went to the next exit and pulled into a small motel. I moved my seat up and helped him out of the car. I watched his eyes wander down my v-neck shirt. “Hey,” i said getting his attention. “Eyes are up here.” He smiled as i uncured him. I started heading toward the check in desk.   
“What about the bags?” He asked.   
“We are only staying one night.” I said back to him. I heard him run up next to me as i neared the desk.   
“Babe, you mustn’t be too eager for our honeymoon.” He said. I gave him a what the fuck look as a smile came to his lips.   
“I’m sorry love.” I said flirtatiously as his arm went around my waist.   
“One room please.” Flynn said as his hand was getting lower and lower on my waist. “One bed preferably.” He said as i shot him a glare. The teller handed us a key and didn’t ask for money.   
“No charge.” She said. “Room number 3 on the bottom floor.” She smiled as we headed toward the car. His arm stayed on my waist until we entered the room.   
“One bed?” I questioned him.   
“Cuddle buddy.” He said.   
“Fine, but any funny business and you won’t have a certain appendage.” I said as i smiled. I laid down on one side of the bed while Flynn laid on the other. I began to fall asleep as the night went on. I kept dreaming about my brothers and dad. I wondered how they were doing and how much hunting i am missing. I shouldn’t be babysitting some random guy. If anything, Dad should be doing it since this is his job. I was going to find my dad and prove to him that i can kick some tail. Late in the night, i felt arms wrap around my waist. I woke up to see Flynn wrapping a leg over me.   
“Hey, what the hell?” I asked. He just groaned and pulled me closer to him. I tried to move, but his grip got tighter and pulled me even closer.   
“Enjoy it, love.” He said sleepily. I just rolled my eyes and tried to move again. His grip on me grew tighter. I laid in his arms and eventually fell back to sleep.   
As the sun came up, i felt the warmth on my face. I tried to get up and out of bed, but was pulled down.   
“Ey, get up.”  
“But it’s early.” Flynn said sleepily.   
   
“We have a lot of driving to do.” I said as i went into the bathroom. I noticed that there was a wash cloth sitting under the sink. 


	12. Chapter 11: Off to Bobby's

As we packed up the car, i stopped him from entering the front passenger seat.   
“Nope.” I said as i held out the handcuffs again.   
“Come on. I don’t need the cuffs.” I nodded.   
“Get in the backseat.” I said as i cuffed his hands and helped him back into the car. I moved my seat back into place and got into the car. I started the car and started out of the town.   
About an hour later, there was a stirring in the back seat.   
“Hey, what are you doing?”  
“Trying to get comfortable.” He said with frustration. I continued down the road and was contemplating on whether or not i should let him into the front passenger seat. As we neared a town, Flynn spoke once more.   
“Can we pull over?” He asked.  
“Why?” I questioned him.   
“I need to take a piss and i am really hungry.” He responded with a struggle. I quickly pulled over and moved my seat forward. He ran out of the car and into some shrubbery. “Um…Miss Winchester?” He asked for me as i began to walk over to him.   
“Yes?”   
“You need to uncuff me.” I quickly uncuffed him and headed back to the car. He followed me after his ‘business’ was finished. He started heading for the backseat.   
“No.” I said as i opened the passenger side door.   
“Really?” I nodded. “Thank you.” He said as he entered the car and we spend off.   
“There are some granola bars in the glove compartment.” i said as he began to reach for the glove box. As he lifted the latch open, he paused. “What’s wrong?”   
“Why is there a pistol in the glove box?” He asked.   
“Protection.”   
“From what?”   
“Anything.” He took a granola bar and opened it up. He began to nibble on the bar. As we continued to head down the road, Flynn once again was hungry. i pointed to the glove box once more.   
“Can we have something other than granola bars?”   
“They are healthy and it is a good way of having energy.”   
“But they taste like cardboard.”   
“Just deal with them.”   
“How much farther do we have to go?”   
“We have to go another day or two if we sleep.”   
“And if we don’t?”  
“Another day. That’s if we stop anywhere.”   
“Then let’s stop anywhere for food. We have a long time before we arrive at our destination.” He sounded frustrated. “Which you never told me where you are taking me.” I never said the destination, because, for one, i haven’t met this guy. Dad trusts him; that is all i know. I saw a small town nearby and decided to explore. I found a small diner and parked in front of it.   
“Here’s some money for food.” I gave him a twenty and pulled out my phone.   
“What about you?” he asked.   
“Im not going to eat. Im perfectly fine.” I said as i dialed Dean’s number. I wanted to know more about this guy i was going to be with.   
“No, you need real food.” He said.  
“I’m fine. I don’t need anything.” He exited the car and headed into the diner. I waited for Dean or Sam to answer their phone. I was really frustrated and needed information.   
“Hello?” It was Sam.   
“Sam, it’s Amy.” I said.   
“Hey, we haven’t heard from you in a while.” He said. “How are you?”  
“I’m babysitting one of dad’s cases.” I said sounding just a bit annoyed.   
“What do you mean by that?”   
“I had to pick up this guy from the airport and have been practically babysitting him since.”   
“That sucks.” He said.   
“What i called for is information.” I said.   
“What on?”  
“Do you know Bobby Singer?” I asked.   
“You’re going to see Bobby?” Sam sounded excited.   
“That’s dad’s orders.”   
“We’ll be up there in a few days. We’ll meet you there.” He said and hung up.   
“Wait-fuck.” i said throwing my phone into the back seat. I went into the diner and sat with Flynn.   
“Looks like you did need something.” He said as he nibbled on a french fry. The waitress passed by.   
“Can i have a beer?” I asked.   
“You sure you’re going to drive tonight?”  
“We are going to find a place.” I said.   
“You sound annoyed.” He took a sip from his water glass. “What happened?”  
“I called my brothers and they didn’t give me any information whatsoever.” The waitress came back with my bottle of beer. I quickly took a sip. “I needed information from them and they just said that they would meet us.”   
“Take it easy.” He said as i began drinking my beer quicker and quicker. He took my bottle.   
“The hell!” I said.   
“Take it easy. You can’t do this.” He said sounding worried. I stopped and sipped a bit on his water. He had a slightly crooked smile on his face.   
“What are you smiling at?” I said with a bit of harshness. We headed down the street to the motel. I paid for the room and ended up just sleeping in the car. The next morning, we packed up and drove the remainder of the trip to Bobby’s. As we pulled up a dirt road, i noticed an older guy working on a car. He came up next to my Camaro.   
“What do you need?” He asked.   
“John Winchester sent me.” I said with a bit of uneasiness in my voice.


	13. Chapter 12: Bobby Singer

“John Winchester sent me.” I said as he started to come closer to the car.   
   
“You can park there.” He pointed over to an empty spot. I pulled up into the spot he pointed out. I unlocked the doors and exited the vehicle.   
   
“Are you sure this is the guy?” Flynn whispered to me as we took the suitcases out of trunk. I went to the front once more and grabbed my pistol and stuffed it in my belt. I covered it with my shirt and began to head toward Bobby.   
   
“You must be Amelia.” Bobby said. I nodded.   
   
“Yes, Mr. Singer.” I responded.   
   
“Please, call me Bobby.” His tone changed from suspicious to kind. He lead the both of us into the house. He gave us both a cup of water to sip on. He then laid out silverware.   
   
“Bobby, what is with the silverware?” I asked. I picked it up and showed him it.   
   
“Just a test.” He said. “Seeing if you are a demon, werewolf, anything really.” He shot a smile toward me and Flynn. “Now, let’s find a place for you two to sleep.”   
   
“That would be great.” I said as followed Bobby down the stairs. It was very gloomy and dark. “Flynn, you are going to be staying down here.” Bobby pointed to a wide open room with a really heavy door.   
“That room?” Bobby nodded as Flynn’s eyes grew wide. He honestly looked like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming bus. I giggled a bit.   
   
“We need to make sure that you are safe.” Bobby smiled, at least i think he did. I couldn’t see beyond the mustache. “Amy, you are going to go stay upstairs in the guest room.”   
   
“Okay.” I said as i walked up the steps with my small bag in hand. I started heading up the steps when Flynn grabbed my wrist. I turned and gave him a bit of a glare.   
   
“Don’t leave me down here.” He said.   
   
“It’s the best way we can keep you safe.” I said. He gave me the puppy dog eyes. God dammit. “It is for your own good and safety, Flynn.” I said as Bobby then looked at me. “Is there a roll away bed we can bring down here?” I asked Bobby. He nodded and i followed him up the stairs. Flynn followed close behind me.   
   
“Chill it Flynn.” Bobby said. He glared back at Flynn. As we got up stairs, Bobby sounded a bit ticked off. “Flynn would you mind getting the roll away bed out of the closet in the bedroom. It’s the one at the very end of the hall and to the left.”   
   
“Alright.” He went to the very far room down the hall.   
   
“Amy, don’t fall for him.” I looked at him strangely. “It will hurt you in the end.” I didn’t know what he was talking about a first, but then i pieced everything together. I nodded and kept his words in my mind.   
   
“Found it.” Flynn said as he rolled it back toward the both of us. Bobby and i carried it down the stairs. I took it toward the cell and placed it right outside the door. Bobby headed up the stairs and went up toward the kitchen.   
   
“Happy now?” I asked as i started toward the stairs.   
   
“Absolutely.” He smiled at me which i returned with a glare.   
   
“No, this can’t be going on.” I said as i rushed up the stairs and went to my car. I had to get away for a bit. I started the engine up and started driving down the driveway. I was speeding until i slammed on the breaks.   
   
“Hey, little sister.” Dean said.   
   
“What the hell!” I said as i was trying to leave. I just had to get some space. I looked in the rear view mirror and found Flynn running down the driveway. “Please, let my leave.” I said as i was starting to drive around the Impala. I couldn’t stay anywhere near Flynn. It was almost torture. I drove down the road and kept going. i waited until i found a small bar. I pulled into the parking lot and exited my car. I went in and realized i was going to be absolutely out of place. I went up to the counter and ordered some good ol’ Jack Daniels. It was something i could drink that wasn’t going to taste like piss. To me, beer was gross and wine was just too damn classy for the time. I needed something that could get my mind off of everything that was going on.   
   
“Hey little sis.” Dean said as he and Sam walked up to the counter. I sighed and just planted my head on the side of the counter.   
   
“Miss, are these guys bothering you?” The bar tender asked. I shook my head.   
   
“They are my brothers, it’s their job to bother me.” I said solemnly.   
   
“Let me know if they do okay.” he responded. I nodded. “This one’s on the house.” I put my wallet and keys on the counter.   
   
“Just keep ‘em coming.” I said.   
   
“Sis, what are you doing?” Sam asked as he more than likely noticed me handing my stuff to the bar tender.   
   
“Taking precautions.” I said as i began to sip on my whiskey.   
   
“Why did you just take off like that?” Dean asked.   
   
“I needed some space okay.” They looked at me concerned.   
   
“Why?”  
   
“You try watching someone for days on end.” I said. “It’s god awful.”   
   
“You know we actually thought you were pretty cool to hang out with.” Sam said.   
   
“Yeah, i also ended up being your sister.” I said as once more slammed my head on the counter.   
   
“What is going on Amy?” Sam asked.   
   
“Does Amy have a bit of a crush on her captive?” Dean asked with a smile.   
   
“Dean.” Sam gave our brother a bit of a glare. “Let me help her.” Dean backed off and went farther down the counter.   
   
“What are you going to tell Mr. Smarty pants?” I said. “What do you know about any of it?”  
   
“You know i was almost going to get married.” Sam said. “Then something happened to her, and i couldn’t do anything to save her.”   
   
“That’s why Bobby said that.” I said. “He doesn’t want me to fall for Flynn.”   
   
“Do you like him Amy?” Sam asked.   
   
“Well, yeah.” I said. “But i don’t want him to get hurt.” I said as a tear fell down my face and onto the floor.   
   
“Let’s go for a ride.” Sam said as the bar tender handed him my wallet and keys. He lead me out to my car and helped me in.   
   
“I don’t see how any of this is going to help me.” I said glumly.   
   
“Getting drunk isn’t going to help either.” Sam noted.   
   
“It sure as hell was working.” I said as i rolled over in the passenger seat. “If you would have given it about an hour i would have been feeling amazing.” I mumbled.   
   
“Until Bobby, Dean or I would have to pick up your drunk ass.” He said. We stopped in the middle of no where.   
   
“Why are we here?” I asked.   
   
“Because,” Sam wasn’t Sam. A pair of yellow eyes were staring at me. “We need to talk.”   
   
“About what?” I asked with a bit of terror dripping from my voice.   
   
“The name’s Azazel, and I would like to make a proposition for you, Miss Winchester.” He said as his true form appeared from what i believed was my brother.   
   
 


End file.
